


Snowflakes, Hot Chocolate, and Christmas Kisses

by ekosma



Series: Snucius Collection:) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Boys In Love, Bullying, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Lucius Malfoy has a heart, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma
Summary: Severus does not know how to dance. This wasn't a problem for him, until his friend Lily Evans invites him to the annual Yuletide dance. Obviously, he's absolutely mortified at the idea, until his other friend Lucius Malfoy offers to teach him how.Or in other words, two boys end up falling in love, despite the people around them telling them no.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Snucius Collection:) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064
Comments: 35
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

~Chapter Vibes: The Rainbow Connection by Jason Mraz~

The first snow of the season had begun whipping through the grounds of Hogwarts just an hour prior. It fell from the sky, covering the grass in clumps of white, dusting the cobblestone pathways, and helping icicles form on the barren trees. 

Severus looked out the frosted window as he read, breath fogging it up so often he had to pause every few minutes to wipe the condensation off with his sleeve. He could tell it was cold out just by looking, and suddenly he was very thankful he was in a toasty, quiet, corner of the library with a cup of hot chocolate the house elves had given to him earlier. 

This was his sanctuary. At this time of day barely anyone was here, much less in this area, as most of the books were on subjects others thought too boring to even look at the cover. 

Faint movement from the other side of the window drew his gaze away from the pages again. He glanced up and saw that the snow was swirling with more zeal, and falling more thickly than before, and he vaguely wondered if they were in for a snow storm. 

There was a time not so long ago when he had dreaded that first snow. When the winter came before he had gone to Hogwarts, he would spend night after night on a thin mattress, wrapped in a threadbare blanket, praying frostbite wouldn’t get his toes or fingers. 

There was never an absolute assurance that Severus would get to eat, because that was when the frost would kill his Mama’s vegetable garden, forcing the both of them to rely on the money that Father would bring home, and more often than not, it would go straight to his drinking fund. 

Using magic to keep the crop alive was out of the question, he and Mama learned that lesson the hard way a few years back. It wasn’t a memory he often liked to look back on. Pushing it out of his mind, Severus refocused on his novel, determined not to think of anything else at the moment. 

He had become good at avoiding his problems. Procrastinating them to the point where he actually forgot half of them existed before he had the chance to panic. When he finally did remember them, the issue had already passed and he didn’t have to do a damn thing about it. Of course it wasn’t the ideal way—or the healthiest—to deal with his emotions and issues, but for now it worked. 

A shadow suddenly loomed over him, and he froze completely. When he racked up enough nerve to glance up, his heart deflated a bit, when he saw the person he had been trying so desperately not to see today. 

“There you are.” Lucius said dryly. “You know, Severus, I’m not too fond of chasing you around Hogwarts, looking like a fool for trying to speak with you.” 

Severus looked away ashamed. “I just don’t really want to talk about it, that’s all.” 

“You would think I’d have done something absolutely terrible for you to be running away from me all day long,” Lucius sighed deeply, moving Severus’ legs to make room for him to sit with the younger Slytherin on the window seat. “When I really just asked if you were okay after I caught you crying in the bathroom this morning.” 

They were silent for a long moment. Lucius was fixing his friend with a stern look, his alabaster grey eyes never wavering, waiting for Severus to crack. Finally, he did. 

“Lily invited me to the Yuletide Dance!” Severus blurted, then, slapped a hand over his mouth as if he just spilt some deep dark terrible secret about himself. “Just as friends, of course.” He added quickly. 

Lucius arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “And inviting you to a dance,” He paused, obviously trying to think of how that had upset Severus in the first place. “That’s a bad thing?” 

Severus turned red, suddenly very interested in the loose threads of fabric on the window seat he had been perching on for the last few hours. “It is when you have no idea how. To dance, I mean, I have no idea how to dance.” His voice grew shaky again, and he had to bite his lip quite hard to stop the tears from coming back. 

“Salazar, Severus, is that it?” Lucius tutted, reaching over to grasp Severus’ hand. “Hey,” He said quietly, noticing how upset his friend was. “It’s alright.” He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s just. . .” Severus began thinly, angrily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, clutching Lucius’ fingers tightly with his other one. “So many people in this school already think I’m a fuck up, and no good for anything, and I just don’t want to give them any more knives to stab me with, you know?” 

“If it’s any consolation,” Lucius absentmindedly ran his thumb over Severus’ pale knuckles. “I don’t think you’re a fuck up. I think you’re incredibly smart, and quite frankly way above everyone else in this place.” 

Severus’ eyes flicked up, still shiny with emotion, as he looked at Lucius through thick eyelashes. “Really?” He asked skeptically. 

“Really.” Lucius echoed, smiling a bit. His lips parted, as if he were about to say more, but sniggering, and a sharp mocking whistle sounded from behind one of the bookshelves caused Lucius’ head to jerk up angrily. He withdrew his hand, quickly, before straightening the collar of his shirt awkwardly and reached for his wand. 

_“Why don’t you just start sucking his cock, you greasy fucking fag!”_

That was all it took before Lucius was standing and aiming at the bookshelves. “Whose there? Show yourself you bloody coward!” Lucius seethed in pure hatred. 

Spitefully laughter could be heard, and footsteps quickly rushing away as the perpetrators ran away. About to give in to the chase, Severus caught the end of Lucius’ robe before he could start running after them. 

“Don’t,” Severus warned, desperately holding him back. “It’s not worth it, Lucius.” 

“Not worth it?” Lucius repeated, letting out a short humourless laugh. His face was red with anger, and he inhaled sharply through his nose, before letting it out slowly, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. “Mark my words, Severus. They will pay for what they said. No one insults a Malfoy and gets away with it.” 

“What?” Severus asked incredulously. He was standing now, the top of his head barely coming up to Lucius’ nose, as he loosened his vice grip on the pureblood’s arm. “Lucius. . .they weren’t talking about you.” 

That was enough to draw Lucius’ attention back towards him. “Huh?” He questioned, something flickering in his eyes that Severus couldn’t quite place. Was it nervousness? 

Severus tried to reassure him with a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “That particular insult was aimed at me.” He admitted. “One of Black’s favourite, if I recall correctly. ‘Greasy fucking fag.’ He’s been using it ever since he saw Rosier kiss me on the cheek.” 

Lucius swallowed thickly. “I see. Well,” He clasped Severus on the back. “I’ll still get them for it, don’t you worry.” 

“I’m not,” Severus answered easily. “And don’t bother, I’ve had worse.” He then added, “Plus, I don’t think anyone would describe you as greasy, Lucius. You radiate perfect cleanliness.” 

Lucius practically preened over the compliment. Flicking his long hair over his shoulder, he motioned back at the bench for them to both sit on again. “Anyways,” He stooped to grab Severus’ book that had fallen to the floor during the incident. “Back to the problem on hand,” He dusted it off before handing it back to his friend. “You really can’t dance?” 

“Not even a little bit.” Severus admitted shyly. “Never really tried, actually.” 

“Well we’ll just have to fix that. Can’t have you tripping over your own feet on the big date, can we?” Lucius teased, ignoring Severus’ choice murmuring about it not even being a date. “Now what do you say about blowing this entire place off and joining me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?” 

“You know,” He smiled tentatively. “That does sound nice.” Severus grabbed his coat and scarf, before haphazardly shoving his book into his bag before swinging it over his shoulder. 

As they were leaving, Lucius couldn’t help but ask. “So why did Rosier kiss you in the first place?” 

Severus just gave a good natured snort, and rolled his eyes, leaving Lucius' question go unanswered for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Vibes: Against All Odds by Phil Collins~

“Alright,” Lucius clasped his hand together, the sound echoing throughout the bare room. Herringbone hardwood stretched across the dance studio floor, and surrounding them on all four walls were giant elegant mirrors made up of silver. Candlelit chandeliers hung down from the wooden beams, casting an angelic glow across the room. “Let’s get started on the basics, shall we?” 

Severus was hardly paying attention to Lucius, instead, he continued to stare in amazement around the room. He had no idea such a place like this existed in Hogwarts. In all the previous years he had been here, wouldn’t he had seen this before? 

“Lucius,” He murmured, unaware he had completely cut off the pureblood mid-speech. “Where are we?” 

A playful smile tugged at the corner of Lucius’ mouth. “It’s a dance studio. I’m surprised you haven’t figured that out yet, to be honest.” 

Severus shot him a semi annoyed look. “Obviously. I know _what_ it is, I just didn’t realize that we had one in Hogwarts!” 

“We don’t.” Lucius answered easily, his smile stretching into a shit eating grin as he toyed at Severus’ expense. “Oh come now, Severus. Think about why you haven’t noticed this room before.” 

Trying his to keep some of his dignity, Severus racked through his brain mulling over it for a few minutes. Something flashed across his train of thoughts, he had read about a disappearing and reappearing room before. . .but where? Severus thought for a bit longer before suddenly the light bulb flicked on in his mind and he snapped his fingers in realization. 

“The Room of Requirement!” He exclaimed. “Makes so much sense now.” He muttered to himself, annoyed he didn’t realize it sooner. 

“We’re going to be covering the basic waltz today.” Lucius began. “You’ll need this dance for any formal event, like a ball, or any high class party. For formality sake, the Yuletide will most likely start with the waltz, and as the night goes on, evolve into more of loose structured dancing.” 

Severus did the polite thing, nodding along as he watched Lucius pace about the room. Lucius looked so serious, his sculpted brows were furrowed in concentration, hands gesturing vaguely as he passionately explained the differences between dances, how to properly escort a lady into the dance, how you must bow, and so on and so forth. 

“Now, raise your arm up like so—no, no, your _other_ arm. There we go. Place it on my shoulder, don’t squeeze so tightly. . .” 

Lucius’ arms slowly snaked around his waist, and Severus’ heart stuttered. Their other hands met, entwined, as they assumed the position. 

Severus looked up into his grey eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. They were so close, now. Lucius just had to tilt his head down and their lips would only be centimetres apart. . . 

“Follow my steps, Sev.” Lucius instructed, and with a quick flick of his wrist the record player began to let out a soft, romantic tune. 

Severus fumbled a bit, unsure of himself, but Lucius graciously kept slowing his pace every now and then to let him catch up. He was the perfect picture of a gentlemen, not once complaining when his toes got crushed by Severus’ clumsy foot. 

He couldn’t help but be distracted by Lucius’ perfect rhythm. 

These feelings weren’t new to him. However, they were becoming harder and harder to shove down. Too close, they were too close. Every time Lucius touched him his skin burned like a wildfire. 

Severus’ heart had a hard time keeping up with his body. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded on his forehead as they practiced. They must have been there for a good half an hour, going over the steps, Lucius helping fix his form before either of them spoke about something other than waltzing. 

“There’s something I’ve been thinking of. And I can’t figure it out for the life of me.” Lucius said breathlessly, as they twirled and spun around. 

“What is it?” Severus could feel the sweat start to pool down his back. 

“Why did Rosier kiss you?” Lucius asked bluntly. 

Severus scoffed. “It’s really none of your business,” he began. “And I don’t see why it concerns you.” 

Lucius arched an eyebrow. “Secretive aren’t we?” 

“It’s a bit complicated.” Severus admitted. 

“Try me.” 

They had slowed down considerably, the music was still playing, but instead of waltzing they were simply swaying. Lucius had moved his hands down to Severus’ waist, and somehow, Severus had his own wrapped around the blonde’s neck. 

“We were,” He said slowly. “A thing, once upon a time ago. A brief thing, granted, but still very much together. It ended when Sirius Black saw us one day down by the lake. Evan’s parents didn’t approve of that lifestyle, and to save his inheritance he tossed me out like an overused wash cloth.” 

Lucius didn’t know how to respond to that. “Sorry, Severus. That must have been tough.” 

“It was never anything serious, we never did anything more than kissing. Still, it hurts to think of what could have been. But I’m over it now. Truly, I am.” 

They were stopped now. Lucius was still holding him, head angled downwards. Severus subconsciously pressed closer to him. So close. . .closer then they’d be kissing. 

Lucius pulled away. He cleared his throat, “I have a few other things I’d like to show you before we call it a day. . .” 

Severus couldn’t listen anymore. He mentally kicked himself for allowing these feelings to come out, he didn’t want to risk their friendship by doing anything hasty. 

. . . 

“Jesus, Severus. Is this all the clothes you own?” Lucius dug through his closet, pulling garments out, and throwing them on the bed, searching for something that probably didn’t exist. 

“Well not all of us were born with a silver spoon in their mouth,” Severus rolled his eyes. “Or in my case, my parents couldn’t afford even a tin one. Plus, I wasn’t exactly _expecting_ to go to any formal events this year.” 

Lucius shot him an apologetic look, before giving up on Severus’ closet completely. “I may have taught you how to dance, Severus,” He said. “But you still need to look the part. Have you thought of any gift for Lily, yet?” 

Severus groaned, and slunk back further in the armchair. “No, I haven’t any clue what to get her. And do I really need to wear some stupid frilly robe?” 

“You wound me, Severus. Truly you do.” Lucius sighed. “You’d think I’d let you go out anywhere looking stupid?” 

“Well, no.” He admitted after a moment. “You do always seem to have a good sense of fashion.” He said slowly. 

A strange sort of gleam flashed in Lucius’ grey eyes, and his lips curled up into a smirk. 

Knowing where this was going, Severus’ heart sank in his chest. He shook his head, and Lucius’ smile grew wider. 

“No, Lucius!” He demanded. 

“Yes.” Lucius’ hands were clasped together, and he was slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. _“Yes!”_

Severus couldn’t help but grin at Lucius’ unabashed excitement. Letting out a strangled groan, he flopped back onto the floor with a dramatic sigh. “Lucius,” He whined. “Shopping with you is a horror. An absolute nightmare.” But he was already giving in, and Severus knew he was going to lose this battle. 

Two hours later, Severus was checking his outfit in the mirror for the hundredth time. His overcoat fitted him well, going in at his slender waist before flowing out by the legs. The silver lapels were slim and elegant, a nice contrast to the navy blue Lucius had thought suited him the best. 

They had tried on dozens of outfits, compared every single colour imaginable to his skin tone, and exhausted the poor tailor who was now slumped over on the step stool in the corner. 

“Hmm.” Lucius appraised. “I think this is it.” He fiddled with Severus’ collar some more, brushed the dark hair out of his face before tying it in a loose bun at the base of his neck, and frowned. “We’ll try different hairstyles soon enough, but what do you think of the clothes?” 

“I trust your judgement, Lucius.” Severus had answered the exact same thing every time that question was asked. 

“Well, I’ll tell you what I think.” Lucius mused. “All that black you wear, swallows all your features completely. I think, that this colour compliments your eyes. You really do have handsome eyes.” 

Severus studied his reflection studiously. His eyes? Brown eyes were the most regular, bland, and boring colour in his opinion. 

“I’m not seeing it.” He admitted. 

“They’re like pools of chocolate. Sweet, rich, dare I even say delicious?” 

Severus elbowed him in the rips. “Now you’re just teasing me.” 

But even as he said that, looking at Lucius’ expression, he could see that he wasn’t. 

“Lily isn’t going to know what’s hit her.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus tutted. “It’s not like that and you know it!” 

“We can argue about that later, oh Tailor? We’ll take this one, bag it up for us won’t you? We still have lots of shopping to do.” 

. . . 

It was the dreaded eve of the Yuletide Dance. Severus held the soft velvet bag in his hand, inside, a dainty bracelet with tiny pink pearls scattered randomly in bunches across the thin chain. He had found it in an old antique shop in Muggle London, and thought it would be the perfect gift for Lily. 

Lucius had already headed to the party, with Narcissa escorted on his arm. Severus of course, had been procrastinating. Now he had run out of time, and couldn’t find Lily anywhere. 

Finally, after searching all over Hogwarts, a familiar head of crimson hair could be spotted in the gaggle of Gryffindor girls. Severus sucked in a deep breath, straightened his coat, and made his way confidently to where Lily was hanging out with some of her friends before the party. 

“Hey, Lily!” He called, giving her a friendly wave. 

She turned, her mouth falling open slightly, a glimmer of surprise, then an uncomfortable grimace graced her perfect features. “Severus.” She said quietly, making no move to go towards him. 

“There you are.” He breathed. “I’m glad I caught you before the Yuletide celebration began.” Severus admitted. “So I could escort you properly, not that you need it but Lucius thought it was proper—” 

“Severus,” She said again, this time even quieter. “I. . .can’t dance with you tonight. I’m so sorry.” 

Severus tipped his head in confusion. “Er, I don’t. . .I’m not. . .” He trailed off, waiting for her to explain herself. 

Lily looked back to where her friends were standing and giggling quietly to themselves. Nervousness glimmered in her emerald eyes, and she glanced back at Severus, her mouth pressed into a thin line. “It’s just,” she bit her bottom lip. “Mary’s boyfriend ditched last minute and I can’t very well leave her alone. She’s very sensitive and—” She broke off, embarrassed. 

Severus’ mouth suddenly went dry. “Oh.” He said, chest tightening. 

“I’m sorry, Sev. I really am.” Lily was looking everywhere but Severus’ eyes. 

He forced himself to smile. “It’s fine.” He said stiffly. “Honestly, don’t even worry about it.” He shoved his hand in his robe pocket, and fumbled for a minute before pulling out a small black velvet bag and pressing it in her palm. “Um, this is for you,” he clasped his hands together, wringing them nervously. “I’ll just. . .go.” 

Severus turned on his heel and began to walk briskly away, tears gathering traitorously in the corner of his murky eyes. He sniffed, and rubbed the back of his hand across his hooked nose, ignoring Lily calling after him. He had to get out of here before people saw him in this stupid robe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and mutual pining never hurt anyone. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Vibes: Lady in Red by Chris Burgh~

The Great Hall was bursting with Yuletide joy. Myriads of couples and friends alike spun around on the dance floor or chatted in clusters, enjoying the delicious food and drinks that the house elves had made for the festivities. 

Narcissa looked like a vision. Her platinum blonde hair was done in an elegant braid that piled on the top of her head with loose strands that framed her fair face. She was wearing the emerald necklace he had gifted her for the Yule celebration, her lips were painted a gorgeous tempting red and her velvet dress hugged her soft curves in all the right places. 

However Lucius’ attention was not on his betrothed, no, he was searching for a particular raven haired Slytherin that was strangely missing from the ball. He scanned the crowd, looking for Severus’ familiar shape but found nothing. 

“Lucius, you seem distracted.” Narcissa’s voice dragged his attention back to her and Lucius smiled at her warmly. 

“It’s nothing dear. Just wondering how Severus is doing with his dance.” 

Narcissa’s perfectly sculpted brow creased together in a slight wrinkle. “Severus?” She questioned. “He was coming to the ball? How strange, I never really pegged him to be that sort of person.” 

“Well,” Lucius cleared his throat. “Originally he wasn't, but Lily asked him to go, as friends of course,” He added on quickly seeing the burning question in Narcissa’s eyes. “So he begged me to teach him how to dance and help him pick out an outfit.” 

Narcissa’s brows were still scrunched in confusion. “That’s rather odd considering Lily is over there prancing around with that tool James. Are you sure that’s what Severus said?” 

Absolute fury boiled in Lucius’ stomach. He had to stop himself from bubbling over in unchecked anger. “I’m sorry Narcissa, _where_ are they?” He managed to choke out through gritted teeth. 

Understanding lit up in her cornflower blue eyes. She gestured towards the far side of the ball room to where the two Gryffindor’s were twirling around and laughing without a care in the world. 

“Are you going to go over there?” Narcissa asked him quietly. 

“Most likely.” Lucius seethed. 

Narcissa sighed softly. “I feel so bad for poor Severus. When you finally find him Lucius, give him a kiss for me.” 

Lucius immediately stilled. He looked down at her with slightly rounded eyes and she let out a small knowing smile. 

“I’m not an idiot dear. I know you, and quite frankly I want you to be happy. Even when we get married down the road I won't mind if you invite Severus to come and live with us. And I’m sure you won’t mind if I bring my secret love to the manor as well, I’m sure she and Severus will get on great.” 

“She?” Lucius questioned incredulously. 

Narcissa laughed again. “Now go, Lucius. I’ll be fine, really. Maybe I’ll go pester cousin Regulus for a dance or two.” 

The pureblood wasted no time navigating his way around the crowds towards Lily. He found her standing alone, and a false smile stretched across Lucius’ face as he walked up to the Gryffindor. “You look lovely tonight, Evans.” 

Lily glanced furtively in Jame’s direction who was busy by the banquet table, grabbing a few drinks. 

“Thank you, Lucius.” She said curtly, lips pressing together and green eyes flashing nervously. “If I may ask. . .what are you doing here?” 

“Well now that you mentioned it,” Lucius leaned against the wall, fiddling with his sleeve noncalantley. “I couldn’t help but notice that Severus was absent from the party, and I was curious as to why. I thought you might know where he is seeing as he escorted you?” 

Lily swallowed. “He didn’t escort me tonight. He never showed up and I waited as long as I could.” 

“Oh?” Lucius raised his eyebrow. “Then that’s rather odd, what about the bracelet you’re wearing, wasn’t that from him?” 

He clamped a hand over the delicate bracelet and flushed in embarrassment. “What do you want, Malfoy?” 

“Where is he?” 

Lily shrugged and rubbed her arms. “Look I really don’t know. Last I saw him he was running in the direction of the astronomy tower.” 

“Thank you, was that really so hard?” Lucius pandered. 

“Malfoy!” 

Lucius turned to see James stalking towards them with a frown on his face. 

“What are you doing with my girl?” 

Lucius put a hand on his chest. “Sorry, Potter, I figured Evans here would know where Severus was, as she asked him to the dance a week ago. My mistake, I thought they were escorting each other but I see that’s not the case.” 

Jame’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Lily, is this true?” He asked, turning towards her in confusion. 

“Well,” She stammered nervously. “I just thought. . .well some of the girls in my dorm were snickering about it and I know you wouldn’t have approved-” 

“It doesn’t matter what I would have thought!” James threw up his hands in frustration. “I may not like Snape, but Merlin Lily, that was cruel.” 

“Oh like you care so much about him-” 

Lucius turned away from the conversation. His work was done here, and it was now time to go track down his wayward Cinderella who had fled the ball. 

. . . 

“You know I thought you might be out here.” 

Severus turned to see Lucius standing by the door, and he almost flung himself off the rails to avoid the embarrassing conversation that was sure to follow. 

“What do you want, Lucius?” 

“Can’t a friend check up on his best mate when they're upset?” 

Severus simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to the pureblood, looking out into the night sky. 

Lucius wordlessly came up and leaned beside him, peering out into the darkness. There were no stars or moon that showed through the thick layer of gunmetal grey clouds, but Severus could still see every sharp angle and line of Lucius’ perfect face. 

“Do you. . .want to dance?” Lucius offered quietly after a long moment of silence. 

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Severus gave him an odd look. 

“Here?” He asked, tucking a piece of silky hair behind his ear. 

Lucius shrugged. “I just thought, well, it might do us both some good. I want you to have an amazing night Severus. I want this to be a good memory for you.” His voice dropped to a low whisper. “Merlin knows you need more of those in your life.” 

Lucius placed his hands on Severus’ waist, while he wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck. Everything around them was still. Though it was the middle of winter, Severus didn’t feel cold. It was just the two of them, their bodies slowly moving with each other, but Severus' heart was beating a mile a minute. 

They twirled around, with a phantom song playing in their minds, as they were much too far away from the Yuletide party to hear the actual music. Lucius looked as handsome as ever. Wearing his tailored black suit that complimented his form. Severus couldn't help but run his fingers down the soft velvet lapel, he could hear Lucius' breath hitch suddenly when he rested his hand against his chest. Severus could feel his heartbeat, it fluttered quickly, betraying Lucius' carefully calm picturesque face. 

As Lucius stared down at Severus, he couldn't quell the swelling of adoration in his chest. He never thought that a love like this was possible. . .but here they were. He could see that Severus could feel the same bond that was tying them together. It made Lucius slightly nervous, afraid of how the rest of the world would react if they found out about their true nature, but Lucius knew that if he had Severus by his side, it would all be okay. 

As they danced, Severus could feel sweat starting to drip down his back. In the movies and books, it was all described as graceful, and easy, but few knew the actual work that the body had to do to keep a perfect rhythm. His breath was short, and his face was flushed, but he was unsure if it was the taxing movements that were causing it, or the man currently holding him in his arms. 

Lucius continued to expertly move Severus through the motions, they had practiced this very same dance countless of times in the Room of Requirement. Still, Lucius was so much better than he was. His touch was soft, movements graceful, while Severus was all sweat and awkwardness. Lucius kept guiding him across the floor, as if they were in a dream. He kept his eyes on Severus, yet still, he knew exactly where to take him. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advance. Nothing felt forced, and Severus honestly thought that he might be floating. 

The phantom music crescendos, their movements picked up, before finally it began to fall quieter and quieter, they were slowing down, the song finally ending, the spell finally being broken. Lucius still held Severus close, even though they had stopped moving. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. 

“Severus,” Lucius finally breathed, voice fogging in the cold. Snowflakes dusted his pale hair, and stuck in his eyelashes, and Severus realized he probably looked the same way. 

“Yes?” He whispered back, afraid that if he spoke too loud, the moment they were in would shatter. 

“Severus,” Lucius said again. “I think. . .I think. . .” His voice trailed off, eyes flickering down to Severus’ cupid bow lips. “I would very much like to kiss you.” He admitted. “Is that alright?” 

Not able to answer, Severus simply nodded. 

Lucius bent down, their lips brushed together, Severus could faintly taste the mulled wine Lucius had been drinking earlier. The kiss was soft, hesitant, and short, gone before he knew it happened. 

“Kiss me again.” Severus demanded, and that was all the encouragement Lucius needed. 

They molded together, fitting against one another like stunning perfection. Severus’ mouth opens to his, and their tongues briefly meeting before pulling away. Severus’ hands were tangled in the frosty blonde hair, gripping tightly at the roots. Lucius’ hands cupped his neck, trying to pull him even closer. Severus had backed himself up against the railing for support, and Lucius’ hips suddenly rocked forward, drawing out a hitched gasp. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lucius amended, a sheepish smile gracing his features. 

“S’alright.” Severus breathed, before pulling Lucius back in. 

Finally, they broke apart, panting and out of breath. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a long time, but the coldness round them suddenly seemed to peak, Severus couldn’t help but shiver. 

Noticing, Lucius said, “How about some hot chocolate at Madam Puddifoot’s?” 

Severus smiled easily. “That sounds lovely.” 

Not even ten minutes later, they sat in the empty shop, right by the fire, looking out the overhead window, cupping mugs of steaming cocoa. The shop owner had gone to the back to stock shelves, giving the boys some privacy. Everything was perfect. Everything was peppermint and chocolate, and Severus thought it could never get better than this. 

“Hey look,” Lucius suddenly gestured to the window. “It’s snowing again.” He said absentmindedly. 

Snowflakes, hot chocolate, and Christmas kisses. Not a bad holiday after all, Severus thought privately to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve baby! Finally updated this three chapter story even though I began it in august. Anyway, this was the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed a quick fluffy fic of our favourite bois!

**Author's Note:**

> It's August, and here I am writing a three chapter story about the magic of Christmas, and my two boys falling in love. You guys can probably tell what my favourite holiday is, and what my favourite thing is to write about. 
> 
> LOL I have to regrets


End file.
